Talk:The Expendables 4/@comment-174.57.124.226-20170219181519
I got a list of choices for the main villain in Expendables 4 if Jack Nicholson doesn't want it. 1. John Travolta and Nicolas Cage both since Face/off and other movies say it all. Plus they've play both hero and villain in face/off and if John woo is directing it'd be the third time working with him. They were also considered for a role in the Expendables movies. 2. Willem Dafoe since he was considered for Jack Nicholson's role of the joker in Batman and he could play villainous roles as good as Cage, Travolta, Malkovich, etc. 3. John Malkovich since his role in In the line of fire was originally supposed to be for Jack Nicholson and Robert DeNiro and plus he's worked with Bruce Willis, Nicolas Cage and John Cusack before. 4. James Woods because he worked with Sylvester Stallone before. And like Willem Dafoe he was considered for the joker in Batman. 5. Michael Keaton since he worked with Jack Nicholson on Batman. And can play villains as good as heroes. 6. John Lithgow since he was considered along with Willem Dafoe, James Woods, Jeff goldblum, and Ray Liotta for the joker in Batman. 7. Jeff goldblum same with what I said about the joker role in batman which went to Jack Nicholson. 8. Alec Baldwin since he worked with Jack Nicholson on the departed, Harrison Ford on working girl, and Bruce Willis on mercury rising. He's good at villains. Is famous for Jack Ryan same with Harrison Ford. 9. Tommy Lee Jones because he worked with Wesley Snipes, Harrison Ford and Steven Seagal before and can play villains as good as heroes. Plus like Jack Nicholson and Arnold Schwarzenegger he's played a Batman villain. He played two-face. 10. Harrison Ford since he appeared in the third Expendables and replaced Bruce Willis. He was considered for roles that went to Jack Nicholson and got roles that were for Nicholson like witness, the mosquito coast, blade runner and raiders of the lost ark. 11. Tony Goldwyn 12. Al Pacino since he was considered for the villainous role in the first Expendables along with Robert DeNiro. 13. James Caan since he worked with Stallone and Schwarzenegger before and was considered for roles that went to or were intended for Jack Nicholson. 14. Christopher Walken since he's good at villains. 15. Kevin Spacey since he's played diabolical villains in usual suspects, seven 16. Armand assante since he worked with Stallone before on judge dredd as well as working with Jack Nicholson on Hoffa. 17. Ray Liotta since he worked with Stallone before on cop land. And was considered for the joker as well as Batman in 1989 which went to Jack Nicholson and Michael Keaton. 18. Ed Harris 19. Jeff Bridges since he worked with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Tommy Lee Jones before. Has played great villains in iron Man and Tron legacy. 20. Sean Bean since he worked with Harrison Ford on Patriot Games and was a Bond villain in Goldeneye. 21. Anthony Hopkins since he worked with Antonio banderas on mask of zorro and got the role of Hannibal Lector after Nicholson and others turned it down. 22. Liam Neeson since he played Batman villain Ra's al ghul in Batman begins. 23. Kurtwood Smith since he worked with Stallone before on Rambo 3 and has played great villains in RoboCop and flashpoint. 24. Michael Ironside since he worked Schwarzenegger on total recall before. 25. Michael Madsen aka Mr blonde 26. Tom Berenger 27. Nick nolte 28. Gary Oldman 29. John c McGinley 30. Tom Sizemore